The girl who tamed the great dog demon
by senbanzakura
Summary: an accident finds miranda 500 years in the past and in the company of the great dog demon himself. My first fan fic please read and review! be gentle! rated M for possible language,blood, gore and possible future adult situations
1. Chapter 1

The girl rode along silently through the quiet forest. The trail wound through the trees as it climbed higher into the mountain ranges of the rockies. The horse she was astride moved along with never failing steps as sure and strong as his rider. She leaned her head back and let the sun shine down on her freckled face. A smile danced across her lips as she swayed with the movements of her mount.

"This couldn't get any better hey Sen?" the horse snorted indignantly. She laughed.

"Alright I get it I'm sorry I made you work. We'll stop at the next point and make camp. Call it an early day." she looked up at the sky as she felt the sky begin to go dark. A frown troubled her face as her green eyes surveyed the sudden dark clouds rolling in over the mountain tops.

"Damn mountain storms… We better pick up the pace Sen I think its gonna get crazy soon." She urged her horse into a fast canter unable to go any faster because of the state of the trail they were on. The girl knew from experience there was a shelter up ahead with a cook shack they could hide in from the coming rain. It was a mile or two away but with Sen's ground eating canter they should make it there without getting too soaked. Fat rain drops began to splatter on her face, picking up intensity as they moved along.

"Ah crap…" but before she could finish her sentence a bone shaking crack of thunder sounded, ricocheting off the mountains. Sen let out a frightened whinny and lurched forward. Where was the shelter? They should have made it there by now… Feeling a sense of panic at being caught in the steadily worsening storm she looked hard into the rain searching for the cook shack. They really needed to get out of this before the rain turned to hail. Hail was dangerous in the mountains it could come down with the force to bruise or draw blood and could end up blinding Sen.

The rain was coming down in sheets now and she was getting desperate. She looked frantically for anywhere to get out of the rain. Was the trail getting narrower? Just then a tremendous crack of thunder exploded all around her. It was so loud Sen skittered to the side losing his footing on the narrowing trail. The girl grabbed on to the horn of her saddle and shouted as horse and rider tumbled over the side of the trail. Then it was dark…

* * *

The great dog demon watched as the girl lay in a fevered sleep. Under any other circumstance he would have left her here to die if it weren't for Rin. When had he become so soft? She asked and he obeyed that's how it was. Nobody else questioned him. The girls animal was strange. He'd seen many horses before but this ones color was strange most of him was a copper red but he had splashes of white down his neck sides and flanks that almost resembled cherry blossoms in the wind. His legs were also white as well as streaks of white in his mane and tail. The horse unfortunately was losing the battle for life. The girl should wake up soon. He looked up from where they had fallen. Although not very steep the slope was long and full of trees and rocks. He was surprised they were alive at all. Then a small girls voice brought his attention back to the girl.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, she's waking up!" Little Rin sat smiling beside the girl as she opened her eyes and began to look around. She blinked a couple times then gasped and at bolt upright almost knocking Rin over. Sesshomaru reached for his sword watching her warily. She put a hand to her head and grimaced as the pain of her broken body assailed her. A great heaving breath made her look up immediately to the direction her mount lay in. She cried out and began to scramble to her horses side sobbing all the way.

"NO! no,no,no,no… this cant be happening! Sen! Come on big guy you gotta stay with me here, come on Sen you're the only thing good I have in this world! Please! don't leave me!" she sobbed as the horse took another heaving breath. Trails of blood running from his nose. Sen as she called him let out a groan and heaved one last rattling sigh before he lay still.

"Sen? SEN! NO! No… no,no,no … Come on … Please god no…" The girl took a deep breath and let out a scream of sorrow and pain that shook Sesshomaru to his very soul. She loved this creature as much if not more than he loved his Rin. His heart made that sound when Rin died the second time and he learned he could not bring her back. Rin moved toward the girl and placed her small hand on her shoulder. The girl flinched and looked up alarmed. She was just noticing she wasn't alone…

* * *

She looked up at the small girl that had startled her. She was small and sweet with kind eyes. She looked sad for her. She was about to ask her name when she noticed a man standing behind the little girl. He was tall with the most beautiful long silver hair she had ever seen. He looked like a warrior from ancient Japanese tales. He had bone armour over top the red and white kimono he wore. A long feather boa flowed over his shoulder. A single katana rested in his belt. but what caught her attention most were his eyes… liquid amber shone out from a handsome face that was stern. The eyes were intense … and cold. If she were ever to be afraid of a man… this would be him. And yet… she was captivated. The little girl interrupted their staring contest.

"Excuse me. What's you're name?"

"Uh…" she said in a hoarse voice "It's Miranda… and you?" she really wanted to know his name… but she decided politeness was the best way to go.

"I'm Rin." she turned toward the man. "Lord Sesshomaru. Do you think tenseiga will help this pretty lady's horse?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" the lord looked down at Rin and said matter of factly. "It is but an animal."

Rage tore through the girls body at his words. Every inch of her body began to shake as she wanted to scream her frustrations at him. Just an animal?

"That animal was my life! And because of me he's gone! He was the only thing I had left that was pure and good!" a huge sob wracked her body as she buried her face in her hands.

Rin turned and looked at the dog demon. "Please lord Sesshomaru. I don't want her to be sad. She has kind eyes."

* * *

The things I must do for this child… Sesshomaru sighed and stepped forward putting his hand on the hilt of tenseiga. The sword pulsed. So this is the right thing to do tenseiga?

Miranda looked up as he approached drawing his sword. Her face lit up in alarm as he continued to advance.

"Step aside." Sesshomaru commanded. She hesitated. But Rin spoke up encouragingly.

"Don't worry Miranda my Lord will make everything alright again you'll see!"

Miranda moved aside reluctantly and watched on with weary fascination. The sword in Sesshomaru's hand seemed to pulse then glow. He raised it with one hand then made a series of slashes above Sen's body. He stepped back. Then to Miranda's amazement Sen took a deep breath. It was a strong healthy sound. She cried out and rushed forward as Sen rolled onto his belly and began to stand up. Miranda wrapped her arms around the horses neck and began to weep. The horse gave a soft nicker and nuzzled her neck.

Sesshomaru's heart softened a little. The amount of love she had for that animal was astounding. She would walk the paths of hell for that horse it seemed. But why? As Sesshomaru watched on he noticed two things start to happen. Miranda's breathing became shallow and forced and her knees began to collapse. She was succumbing to her wounds from the fall. Sesshomaru moved forward just as she fell back and caught her gently in his arms. He looked down at her face to find intense green eyes staring up at him. She smiled and whispered.

"Thank you…" and with that she lost consciousness in Sesshomaru's arms. He picked her up and moved her back to the blankets they had on the ground for her. He laid her down gently and covered her up, his eyes lingering for a moment on her face. Even in sleep she had a fire about her that intrigued him. Clamping down in his emotions he stood up abruptly and turned around. Then a small voice caught his attention.

"Will she be ok Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked down at the girl with a worried expression troubling her face. He didn't like for her to feel anything but happiness.

"Yes Rin. She will be fine." In truth the next couple hours were going to be touch and go but the girl had a strength that seemed to flow from her. He had a feeling she would be ok.

"Rin, stay here." Sesshomaru turned and walked into the forest surrounding their camp.

"Come back soon my Lord!" Rin smiled after him as he disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Rin walked over to the sleeping girl and sat down beside her. Sen the girls horse was standing over her nuzzling her face and making soft nickering noises.

"Its ok boy." Rin said reassuringly. " Lord Sesshomaru said she will be ok. And if he said that it will be true!" The horsed gave another low nicker before he moved over then folded his legs under him and laid down beside Miranda. Rin smiled at Sen "you care for her very much don't you." The horse flicked his ears towards Rin but kept his attention on his sleeping rider. Rin smiled again and settled down beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru walked along as silently as a ghost. The girl had him vexed. Where did she come from? She was dressed so oddly. It almost resembled the clothing of that girl his idiot half brother traveled with. He decided to keep her with his little group to keep an eye on her. But first…

* * *

Kohaku walked along side Jaken. He hoped the information he had for Lord Sesshomaru would please him and let Kohaku stay in their company. He wanted to help destroy Naraku more than anything else. That way he might be able to face Sango again. He was so deep in thought he missed the tall shadow that fell in front of him. He heard Jaken gasp and quickly glanced up

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squealed. "We were on our way to find you!"

"Jaken, do you have the location of Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked in an emotionless voice.

"Yes my lord, he's hiding out in a valley in the mountains north of the forest of Inuyasha." Kohaku said. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and turned away from the pair and disappeared into the forest, headed in the direction of Inuyasha's forest.

"Come on Jaken we should find Rin and keep watch over her." Jaken nodded and they headed in the direction Sesshomaru had come from. They didn't walk for long before they came to the clearing where Rin was camped. Kohaku stopped as he took in the scene before him. Rin was sitting beside a sleeping girl and not to far from them was a horse laying down and watching them. He gave a soft warning nicker and Rin looked up.

"Master Jaken! Kohaku! I'm so glad to see you!" the young girl beamed up at them from her station beside the unconscious girl.

"Rin! What is the meaning of this! And who is that girl?" Jaken screeched.

"Be quiet Master Jaken she's sleeping!" Rin scolded with her finger to her lips. "Lord Sesshomaru saved her and her horse after they fell down that cliff!" She pointed to a tree strewn hill bordering the edge of their camp.

"Lord Sess… He WHAT!? Lord Sesshomaru saved a lowly human and an animal? Is my Lord unwell? That's it! A moment of softness caused by a critical illness!! Oh my Lord!!" Jaken continued to wail on in the background while Rin and Kohaku shook their heads. Kohaku walked over to Rin and sat down beside her. He studied the girls face. Despite being bruised the girl was fair enough. Her hair was a golden brown and her skin was pale and decorated with freckles. He had never seen anyone like her. Where was she from? Why were her clothes so strange?

"Isn't she pretty Kohaku?" Rin whispered to him. "She is very kind too. And she has the strangest eyes. They're bright green!"

"A Demon?" Kohaku asked suspiciously.

"Oh no she's not a demon Lord Sesshomaru made sure!" Rin chirped happily. "Isn't her horse lovely? His spots look like cherry blossoms blowing in the wind!" Kohaku agreed with her and turned back to studying the girl. He couldn't help but wonder why Lord Sesshomaru had saved them. Rin must have asked him. He would do anything for her even brave the depths of the netherworld.

* * *

Miranda came awake slowly to two soft voices whispering beside her and a terrible shrieking voice moving around the clearing. The shrieking drilled through her head and echoed off the walls of her brain. Where was she? And why did her head hurt so bad? She opened her eyes slowly to stare straight up at a twilight sky. The last rays of sun were streaking across the sky. But where was…. The memories of the days events slammed into her like a Mack truck. She quickly sat up and looked around. To her relief Sen was laying by her side looking at her worriedly. She sighed a huge sigh of relief.

Miranda looked over to her left side to find Rin sitting beside her smiling. An older boy sat beside her. The boy looked at her cautiously. She gave him a tentative smile. The boy relaxed a little but seemed to remain on guard. He would glance over at Rin protectively every now and then. Were they siblings? Miranda decided to ask.

"Rin is this your older brother?"

"Oh, no this is my friend Kohaku! He's traveling with us so he can help Lord Sesshomaru defeat Naraku!" Rin chattered with a smile.

"Rin! Don't tell her that! For all we know she's in league with Naraku!" the boy said anxiously.

"Umm I'm still here you know… and don't worry Ive never even heard of this Naraku person. What's the deal with him anyway? And what do you mean by defeat him? You sound like youre out to slay an evil fire breathing dragon." Miranda chuckled a little but stopped immediately when Kohaku answered her. His voice was laced with hate and sadness.

"A dragon would be easy. Naraku is a vile murdering half demon that's trying to complete the shikon jewel so he can become a full demon. He destroys everything that gets in his way, and everyone…" Kohaku looked at the ground with those last words. Miranda thought he was trying to suppress tears that were fighting her way out. What had this Naraku done to this boy? Then the impact of his statement hit her.

"He's a half what!?"

"Demon."

"You're kidding right? Demons don't exist!"

"Where are you from Miranda? You don't have demons where you're from?" Rin asked curiously.

"I'm from Alberta…" Miranda looked up and started to take in the scenery with new eyes. The trees were different from before… how could that be?

"Alberta? What area of Japan is that in?" Kohaku asked.

"Excuse me? What do you mean Japan? We're in the Rockies in B.C. CANADA! There is no way I got from there to Japan! And even if that was somehow true I cant speak Japanese so we wouldn't be able to understand each other!" Miranda laughed nervously. Japan? that's absurd!

"But Miranda you're speaking perfect Japanese to us!" Rin chirped with a smile.

"I'm what!?" Miranda slowed down and listened to herself slowly she hadn't noticed before but they were right. She was speaking flawless Japanese!! She looked around in disbelief.

"So, ummm where's the nearest telephone?" Kohaku and Rin looked at her like she was crazy. Miranda winced. "ok next question… what year is it?" Kohaku answered her slowly. Miranda gasped as she barely heard Kohaku's words. "how? that's 500 years! that's not possible!" Miranda went pale there was no way this could happen! Was there?

"you really aren't kidding are you…" Kohaku shook his head no. Miranda sighed. "well I guess it doesn't matter I didn't have anything in my time anyway. As long as I've got Sen it won't matter where I am I guess." She looked up into the trees and listened to the breezing dancing through the leaves. I think I could get used to this. Miranda sighed and laid back. She was soon lost in her turbulent thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru walked along silently. It wasn't often that thoughts would tangle themselves in his mind. The girl they had found puzzled him. She didn't seem to come from Japan She was strongly built and had vibrant green eyes and her sandy brown hair had red highlights that shone in the sun. But how did she get here? No he must not think of this now he had a battle to focus on. Naraku would die by his hand not his idiot half brothers. Pushing the girl out of his mind Sesshomaru strode forward with a single focus. Naruku.

Miranda tried to think of anything but the pain of her body as she set herself about mending her torn cloths and cleaning her saddle. She watched Sen munch happily on the grass near her looking up every now and then to see where she was. Her mind wandered to the strange man she had first seen when she woke. Where had he gone? Did she imagine those cold amber eyes? That silver hair that flowed and shimmered like silk in the sun? She had to of imagined him. Men like that only came in story books. Right?

"Can I help you clean your saddle Miranda?" Rin chirped from beside her. Miranda smiled down at the small girl and nodded.

Kohaku watched as the woman showed Rin how to clean the saddle. He decided to himself that she wasn't a demon after all. He smiled at how happy Rin was with her and at how much she looked up to Miranda already. Rin was always happy with them and even more so with Lord Sesshomaru, but with Miranda she was a completely care free girl again. Kohaku silently wished for Rin to be able to keep her innocence and pure heart for as long as she could. Please don't let her see what I've seen. He prayed.

Miranda smiled down at the little girl as she tried her best to clean the stirrup Miranda had given her charge of. It was a work in progress that's for sure. She chuckled to herself. Rin looked up and asked. "Will you stay with us?" Miranda looked down at Rin and gave her a soft smile.

"I've been thinking Rin. I want to stay with you but I have to go. I need to find out more information on where I am and if possible how I got here." Rin looked at the ground sadly. "I think I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. So that gives me and you all day to spend together and who know's we'll probably see each other all the time!"

Rin gave a big smile "Really! Oh I hope so!" Rin giggled and went back to furiously scrubbing the saddle stirrup. Miranda smiled sadly and continued working on the rest of the saddle.

Impossible. Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stumbled back. Blood flowing from a gaping wound in his chest . I will not die by this stinking half bloods hand. He mustered all the strength he could and swung Tokijen as he called out "Dragon Strike!" The powerful blast from the sword and demon knocked Naraku back as Sesshomaru retreated into the forest. How could this happen? How could he have underestimated a lowly half blood such as Naraku. Sesshomaru growled to himself and moved through the trees searching for a safe place to rest so he could recover from his wounds. He found a rocky outcropping surrounded by massive trees and shrubs well sheltered and protected from intruders that would try to take advantage of his weakened condition.

He settled himself in and began to meditate calming his body so it would heal faster. He breathed in slow rhythm that seemed to come from the earth itself. Then pain ripped through his chest causing Sesshomaru to double over and gasp from the ferociousness of it. It felt like fire had begun to spread through his veins. He moved the torn pieces of his kimono to see the wound. As he expected the edges of the wound were black and beginning to seep into his chest. Naraku's miasma. Sesshomaru cursed inwardly he could recover from this but not without help. He had to get back to camp where the others were. He growled again at having to be seen in a weakened state by anyone.

The miasma was spreading fast. He had to get moving it was night fall already. Sesshomaru hoisted himself up and began walking he had to keep his heart rate low to lessen the speed at which the miasma spread or he'd be doomed.

"I will kill you for this Naraku, make no mistake about that." Setting his jaw against the pain Sesshomaru moved on.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda swore to herself that that had been the hardest goodbye she had ever done. She would miss that little girl a lot. But she had a funny feeling she would be seeing them again. Little did she know how soon that would be. Miranda sighed and rode on watching the morning sun dance across the dew kissed leaves.

Sesshomaru leaned heavily against a tree trying to catch his breath that was coming in short rasping pants. Every time he would try to breath deep it would send him into a violent coughing fit the rendered him weak and totally breathless. He clenched his teeth and growled at the frustration. Suddenly a light breeze drifted across his face carrying a new and familiar scent. The woman with the horse. And she was near.

Sesshomaru pushed himself away from the tree and began to stumble in the direction the scent came from. That would mean camp was close by. Hadn't it been much farther away? He remembered being closer to the mountains. He stumbled on moving slower and slower as his energy slowly began to wear out. He was about to give up when hey stumbled through the trees onto a trail right in the path of the woman and her horse.

The horse flinched away as she gasped at his sudden sight. He looked up into her eyes. Recognition hit her instantly. He could take no more. Sesshomaru's knees buckled and everything was dark. For the first time in his centuries of life the Lord of the western lands had been beaten.

Miranda gasped as she saw the man stumble into her and Sen's path. He was soaked in blood and his clothes were ripped to shreds. She was about to ask if he was ok when he looked up and met her eyes with his own. The cold liquid amber now only said one thing. Help.

Miranda knew what was happening before he did. His legs began to shake and his amber eyes began to roll back into his head. Without hesitation Miranda jumped down from the saddle and hissed as she jarred her still sore body, but without missing a step she caught the fainting man before he hit the ground. A fetid smell seemed to be coming from his chest. Curious she moved the shreds of cloth from his chest to survey the damage.

Miranda gasped as she saw the gaping wound in the man's chest. She had to get him help and fast. She whistled Sen over and lay the man gingerly down. She tapped the back of Sen's leg to make him kneel so it would be easier for her to get the man onto his back. It was a task and a half as he was quite muscular and a bit taller than herself, but with some pushing, heaving and cursing she situated the man into her saddle. She held onto him as she gave Sen the command to stand then swung up behind the saddle. She wheeled Sen around and with the silver haired man cradled in her arms she kicked Sen into a full blown gallop.

Rin sat quietly by herself wishing Miranda hadn't had to go. It was true she did love being with Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru but it was good to have a woman around someone who could understand what a little girl wanted or needed. She sat lost in thought when she started to hear a faint thundering. She looked up at the clear blue sky and raised an eyebrow. Thunder? No, it couldn't be and it was getting louder. All of a sudden a shrill whinny split the air as Sen burst into the small clearing carrying Miranda and … Lord Sesshomaru? Rin gasped at the sight of her Lord draped over Miranda's saddle bleeding and broken.

Miranda skidded Sen to a halt and leapt off of Sen. Rin started to run forward when Miranda stopped her.

"No, Rin stay back sweetie. Kohaku I need your help now! Rin can you please get some water boiling for me? I need to clean his wounds." Just then a terrible screeching and wailing began. They all looked up to see Jaken running around in circles screeching about his proud lord with tears streaming down his face. "Jaken!" Miranda shouted " Lay my bed roll out so we can lay him down! Your Lord is not dead!" Jaken shouted something about never listening to a human girl, but stopped mid sentence when Miranda gave him a look that would have rivalled one of Sesshomaru's most murderous glances. Jaken went straight to work.

Miranda had Sen bow down so her and Kohaku could gingerly lift Sesshomaru from the saddle and lay him down on the bed they had prepared. Rin moved over to Miranda's side as she started to peel the shredded kimono and broken bone armor from Sesshomaru's body. Rin gasped at the sight. Miranda wiped the blood from her hands and took Rin by the shoulders.

"Rin Sweetie I need you to do me a huge favour while I help your Lord … Sesshomaru is his name?" Rin gave a small nod and stiffled a sob. "I need you to take Sen for a long walk so he can cool down after his long run. Could you do that for me?" Rin gave another nod and began to turn away. Miranda turned her back and scooped her up into a tight hug that the young girl returned fiercely before starting to sob.

"Please help my lord he means ever so much to me." Miranda's heart broke for the little girl. She pulled the little girl away so she could look at her in the eyes and gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Rin I'll do my very best. Your lord is pretty strong right?" Rin nodded. "Then I think he will be just fine he's just gonna need lots of rest so he can regaiin his strength and heal well. And with you as my helper im sure he'll be right as rain in no time." Rin smiled through her tears. "You really think so?" Rin said ina hope filled voice. Miranda smiled at her nodded. "you bet I do. Now go on Sen needs to walk before he gets all stiff and sore." Rin smiled a real smile and jogged off to Sen.

Miranda sighed and turned back to her task at hand. Please god do nto let me have lied to that little girl. She resumed peeling the cloth shards from Sesshomaru's body. Shock washed over her like a tidal wave as she saw the entire extent of the wound in his chest not counting other smaller cuts and gashes that covered the rest of his body. Lost in her own thoughts Miranda jumped as Kohaku's voice pierced through the fog.

"We're going to have to drain the wound in his chest." he said quietly. Miranda nodded grimly. She stood and went over to where Rin was walking Sen. She went into her saddlebags and pulled out her medical kit and hunting knife. She smiled at Rin as she went back to her task of walking Sen. Next she went to the fire and collected the pot of boiling water and brought it over to where Sesshomaru lay she mixed some of the hot water with cold in another pot to dip a cloth into. Slowly and methodically she began wiping the blood and grime from around Sesshomaru's wound.

The finished sight revealed a pulpy mass of black and red flesh that resembled rotting hamburger. She unsheathed her hunting knife and dipped the blade up to the hilt into the boiling water and held it there for a couple minutes. She dug out her bottle of antiseptic and poured it over her knife and also wiped around the wound.

Miranda Steeled herself for what she had to do next. Kohaku sat beside her watching intently waiting for instruction should Miranda need help. Miranda took a deep breath and reached out with her knife. She made her first cut down the middle of the gaping hole. Immediately following the blade of the knife black blood began to ooze from the wound. "Kohaku, as that flows I need you clean it away whatever that black shit is I don't want it sticking around if you know what I mean." Kohaku nodded and took clean gauze from the kit and began wiping the ooze away as Miranda made her cuts.

After about ten minutes of draining the wound the blood still wasn't clearing up and Miranda shook her head. "I'm not getting deep enough im gonna have to cut deeper to get at the core of this mess." Kohaku nodded and waited to perform his duty. Miranda breathed deep and pressed the point of the knif to the middle of the gaping hole in the middle of Sesshomaru's chest. She clenched her teeth and slowly drove the knife into the wound. Black ooze poured out of the opening the knife made. Just a little more Miranda thought to herself. The knife sank in a little deeper causing too things… a sudden rush of black fluid that slowly began to turn the color of healthy blood as it flowed, and Sesshomaru awaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru drifted in the darkness. It was peaceful and quiet. Where was Rin's chattering voice? Jaken's nagging screech? Kohaku's silent steps as he followed them? That's right he had gone after Naraku. But where was he now? Well at any rate he could have a little peace to himself. Except for one thing. The nagging burning pain he seemed to feel no matter how he seemed to move. It was bearable for awhile then it started to increase in intensity. Turning into a stabbing slicing pain instead of a slow aching burn.

He tried to look down and realized with a shock that he couldn't move. And come to think of it he couldn't see either. Why was that…

Sudden images flashed through his mind. His fight with Naraku, the wound in his chest, walking back to camp and finally a pair of wide green eyes that locked his gaze and stopped him dead, then he remembered darkness. As he lingered on those eyes pain ripped through his chest launching him into consciousness…

Miranda barely had time to move as she saw Sesshomaru's eyes fly open and he launched into a crouch that reminded her of a cornered wolf. She rolled away from him and flipped up into her own crouch, her knife still in her hand. She watched bewildered as the liquid amber eyes she was focused on turned a glowing red. Startled she took a step back. Ready to run if she needed Miranda kept her eyes on Sesshomaru. His face seemed to start to transform and elongate as if he were growing a muzzle. A low guttural growl seemed to rumble from his chest. Ready to bolt Miranda moved back from the shape shifting man totally oblivious to her surroundings.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru launched at her, trying to evade Miranda jumped to the side and straight back from her attacker when she tripped over a fallen tree. Shock and horror lit up her face as Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrists and in seconds had her pinned on the ground. Staring up into the red inferno if his eyes Miranda suddenly began to believe in demons. Oddly his face had stopped changing and Sesshomaru stared back at her. Then slowly the edges of his eyes began to change back to the liquid amber and his face molded back into his sharply handsome features. Miranda relaxed a little but didn't take her eyes off of Sesshomaru. He was scary and dangerous but oddly beautiful.

The rage slowly subsided in Sesshomaru as recognition hit him. Getting a grip on himself he looked down at the girl he had pinned to the ground. Emerald green eyes. Understanding flowed through him as he realized what she had been doing with that knife. He glanced down at his chest and noticed that the blood flowing from the wound was clean and the flesh around it had been cleaned. All the rotting flesh had been cut away and he was already starting to heal, but it would still take time. He looked at the girl again and cocked his head sideways.

Sesshomaru cocked his head sideways as he looked at Miranda again. It reminded her oddly of a curious dog. She would have chuckled at that thought if it wasn't for the awkward position she found herself in. Sesshomaru's deep voice snapped her out of it.

"You saved me." It wasn't a question she noticed, more a statement. She nodded.

"Why?" That one was a question. He was still staring down at her and she returned his gaze with the same intensity.

"You brought Sen back to me. For that I will always owe you a debt." She spoke honestly.

"You feel indebted because of an animal?" he asked.

"Yes, as I said before he's my life and the only thing I have in this world… could I get up now?" as if realizing he was still sitting on her Sesshomaru looked down then letting go of her wrists he slowly stood up. Miranda stood as well.

Sesshomaru went to take a step when his knees buckled. Miranda caught him again. He growled in frustration it seemed as she helped him sit leaning against the log she had tripped over. She grabbed clean gauze and a tensor so she could bandage the wound.

She moved to dress the wound when he snorted and pushed her hands away.

"I do not need such trivial things, stupid girl" snorting herself she rounded a glare on him that impressed even his arrogance.

"I can see that but its not for your protection its for Rin's" raising an eyebrow at her he sat back and let her wrap him up. Just as she finished Miranda heard a happy laugh and turned to see Rin and Jaken followed by Kohaku walk into the clearing. Sen followed along behind Rin like a puppy dog.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm so glad you're alright! See Master Jaken I told you our Lord would be ok!" Jaken hid sheepishly behind Rin as he caught the look Sesshomaru had sent his way. Kohaku smiled. "Look my Lord I picked these for you!" Rin came over and set a small bunch of white flowers in Sesshomaru's lap. "they reminded me of your hair my lord!" Giving a small sigh Miranda was sure only she caught Sesshomaru picked the flowers up off his lap and set them aside. Rin dropped Sens reins and began to dance around the camp humming to herself. Miranda smiled to herself and took up Sen's reins and moved away from the small group.

"Looks like we'll have to wait till tomorrow to leave." Sen gave Miranda a soft nicker in response. Miranda sighed and began to remove the tack from her beloved horse. The hair prickled on the back of her neck and she turned to see Sesshomaru staring at her as Rin danced around him. His eyes bored into hers as if he was staring into her soul. That man was scary she thought to herself. But despite that Miranda stared right back.

**THANKS FOR THE NEW FOUND SUPPORT. I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE ANY MORE ON THIS STORY BECAUSE THERE SEEMED TO BE NO INTEREST BUT THESE LAST THREE CHAPTERS ARE FOR YOU *MERIADETH* AND *BLUEYEDRAGONEKO* THANKS AGAIN!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru watched quietly at the girl as she made ready to leave in the early morning light. The morning rays shimmered on her golden brown hair. The color fascinated him. Streaks of red glinted in the strands as she moved alongside threads of spun gold. He almost wanted to run his hands through it…

Sesshomaru snorted to himself and glared at the back of her head. Was she an enchantress? How else would he think about her in these ways. As he glared she turned to look right back at him. To his amazement she glared right back. Normally a look like that in his direction would warrant a death sentence that was swift and irrevocable. But he stayed put his expression moving from anger to one of morbid curiosity. Why hadn't he killed her yet?

The hair stood on end all over Miranda's body and a chill swept down her spine. Knowing he must be watching her she turned to meet his gaze and hopefully catch him off guard so he'd leave her alone. She turned to see him glaring at her as if she disgusted him. What the hell did she ever do to deserve a look like that! She shot an angry glare back at him and was slightly amazed to see his expression turn curious. Was this guy cracked out? Cant hold his Tylenol? (she had given him some to help with pain and infection) Ok this had to stop.

"Umm can I help you with something?" Miranda asked raising an eyebrow at him.

For a gravely injured man on wouldn't think he would have been able to move so fast but to Miranda's incredible surprise Sesshomaru was up and standing in front of her with his hand wrapped around her throat.

"Watch how you address me human. The only thing saving your life from your impudence is the life debt I owe you." Sesshomaru's voice was cold and dangerous as he spoke those words. But the initial shock of his appearing in front of her had worn off. He watched her eyes as he threatened her. There was no fear of him or death, only fire and determination. She replied as she stared into his eyes.

"You owe me nothing. I merely repayed what was owed for saving my horse." Her voice never wavered or faltered and her gaze was unflinching. He could admire her and her courage. But he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make her so hard. He released her and stepped back. Holding her gaze for a second more. With that he turned away and strode out of the clearing. Miranda watched him leave. She stares at the part where he had exited for a minute or so then turned back to what she was doing and sighed. She had to get out of here. But for some reason at the thought of leaving her breath caught and her heart hurt a little. Was it him? Or Rin? She sighed again and threw her saddle onto Sens back. Yup it was time to leave before she got too attached.

Sesshomaru watched as she finished her preparations and said goodbye to Rin and Kohaku. Why did watching her go feel weird? Like he should follow her and protect her? The only one he had ever wanted to protect was Rin but he would never admit that to anyone, almost not even himself. Sesshomaru care for a human girl? Unheard of! A Youkai such as he could never be saddled by such puny things… who was he kidding. He loved Rin like a daughter and against his will a strange protectiveness was growing for this new human girl. Jaken had told him she was from 500 years into the future. That was definitely something to slightly peak his curiosity but hed known weirder things to happen. Still what was it about her that compelled him right then to turn on the spot and cut through the trees towards the trail he could smell her on. Sesshomaru cursed himself and began to move as fast as his injured body would allow.

"I'm as bad as my pathetic half brother. Curse my father's weakness for humans!" Despite his words Sesshomaru felt a sense of urgency and panic as he smelled the demon Miranda was headed straight for. Naraku….

**Cliff Hanger! Hope you enjoyed and don't worry im not done yet! Thanks for the support everybody! And please let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters ;) thanks all!**


	7. Chapter 7

The creature in front of her, despite appearances, was not human. She could smell that much. The air around him was thick with the smell of decaying meat and death. Sen pranced and snorted underneath her as ready to bolt as she was. He Laughed at her a sinister and dark sound. It made her blood run cold and chills run down her spine. What ever he was he was evil and terrifying. Remembering her rifle she had strapped to her saddle Miranda reached over and drew it across her lap and cocked it. If he made a move towards her she was gonna shoot him, of that she was certain. His voice pierced the silence.

"He's coming for you. He knows I'm here and what im going to do to you." That woke her up.

"oh you arent going to do anything to me buddy." Miranda took aim and fired. A scream mixed with a roar ripped through the air. Miranda looked to see a gaping hole ripped through the demons chest. The look on his face told her that she had done some damage. But how was he alive? The hole was where his heart should have been. She reached for another bullet from her saddle bags. Naraku advanced. Then Miranda heard something. The sound of running was growing nearer… and seemingly louder, as if the runner was growing.

The demon cursed and spun on the spot as a giant beast burst through the trees and hit him square in the chest wrapping its massive jaws around the foul demons throat. Miranda didn't see much more of the fight as Sen had reared straight up as the giant white beast had burst onto the trail. He spun around as she clung to the saddle and bolted back down the trail. She could hear the epic battle that's was falling behind her.

She didn't get Sen back under control until she burst into the camp where Rin Jaken and Kohaku were. He reared again as she came to a halt almost unseating her. They all looked up alarmed, as she swung off Sen rushed over to them.

"Pack up camp now! You guys have to leave!"

"But why Miranda? Whats going on?" Rin asked urgently. Kohaku watched on with urgency as Jaken began to squawk.

"I ran into a demon on my way and I have to say he was the scariest thing I have ever imagined and he smelled like rotten death. And that's not all I shot him through the heart and he never died then all of a sudden a giant white beast that resembled a dog attacked the demon out of nowhere!" At the last statement Kohaku, Rin and Jakin jumped up and looked in the direction of the fight.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken gasped as they jumped up. Kohaku jumped up and raced out of the clearing towards the fight.

"Kohaku!" Miranda shouted after him she turned back the Rin and Jaken "Am I to believe that, that huge white dog is Sesshomaru?" Rin nodded earnestly and Jaken squealed a yes. "Shit… Jaken get Rin out of here now! Her safety is your main concern if you fail your lord will be the least of your worries." Jaken began to screech something about not listening to a lowly human when Miranda shot him a glare that lodged his words in his throat and he began to usher Rin out of the clearing.

Miranda ran over to Sen and swung onto his back, wheeling him around and kicking him into high gear back the way they had flee from. Although hesitant he listened to his beloved rider. As he galloped along Miranda began to load her rifle clamping a couple extra bullets between her teeth.

It seemed to take forever to reach the clearing but as she reached she wished it had taken longer. The heavy smell of blood hung in the air, both rotten and pure. The giant dog that was Sesshomaru was wrestling with something large that had tentacles, and they were wrapped around Sesshomaru's legs and neck. Some even pierced his sides seeking his vital organs. As if hearing or smelling her the white dog rolled his eyes in her direction as he clamped his jaws down on his opponents shoulder. Without hesitating Miranda took aim and shouted.

"MOVE!" as she pulled the trigger Sesshomaru launched himself away from the demon. Miranda fired. She hit her mark. The bullet pierced the creature between the eyes, and to her amazement he began to disintegrate. Miranda squeezed off a couple shots to make sure he wasn't coming back. When he finally disappeared she looked over to there the great dog demon was. He lay panting on the ground blood again pouring from his body. Miranda dismounted and tentatively walked towards the great beast. He slowly began to stand up as she neared. He began to change as he turned towards her. His pain riddled gaze locked onto hers. She watched as the glowing red of his eyes melted into liquid amber again. Not knowing what to do she stepped towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru watched her step towards him. The movement was timid and unsure but it was clearly full of worry for his well being. A small part of his heart warmed at the thought of her caring for him. But he was unable to dwell on the thought as a tidal wave of pain and wariness assailed him. He looked up to see Kohaku burst into the small clearing. Miranda looked behind her to make sure it was him. He had his weapon drawn and looked slightly disappointed that Naraku was no longer here. Sesshomaru looked back at Miranda as she took another tentative step toward him. Worried green met pain edged amber and locked. But it would only last a moment.

Naraku's chilling laugh suddenly pierced through the small clearing making Miranda and Kohaku whirl on the spot searching for the source, Sesshomaru knew Naraku was nowhere near the clearing. He did however know where the puppet was located.

"She's unprotected Sesshomaru. Will you leave her with only the pathetic excuse for a demon to guard her or will you leave your new found distraction behind and at my mercy." Sesshomaru gave a low growl loud enough for only him to hear, and before he could even make a decision or spring into action. A shot rang from Miranda's rifle. Sesshomaru looked over to see Naraku's puppet disintegrate as it fell from the trees where it had been perched. How did she know it was there? And again before he could dwell on anything (which was beginning to seriously aggravate him) Miranda's voice rang out.

"Let's get to Rin now Sesshomaru! Can you do your super human run thing?" Sesshomaru looked at her and before she could blink he tore out of the clearing. "That answers that." Miranda ran over and swung up onto Sen then wheeled him around towards Kohaku who had started to run from the clearing in the direction Rin had headed. "Kohaku! Give me your arm!`` Kohaku turned and stuck out his right arm. Miranda grabbed him and swung him up behind her as they galloped past hot on Sesshomarus trail. This Naraku was not going to use her as against Sesshomaru. Of that she would make damn sure.

Sesshomaru could hear Miranda and her horse behind him. By the sound of the horses gait they picked up Kohaku on the way by. At least she was keeping up to him. But given his condition it was a little easier than normal, but that was fine he wanted her where he could get to her if she needed him. Sesshomaru growled at himself. Curse my father's weakness. Shaking his head Sesshomaru ran on towards Rin. He could smell her and Jaken making their way slowly away from him. Inhaling deeply he checked for signs of danger. He found two things. Rin and Jaken were headed right towards Naraku… and Inuyasha… as if his day wasn't bad enough already, now he was going to have to deal with that pathetic half brother of his. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt like complaining.

Rin and Jaken backed up against the cliff wall as they watched Naraku advance on them. "lord Sesshomaru…" Rin whimpered. Where was he? He never let anything scary get to her before. What was keeping him?

"Get back you foul half demon! Lord Sesshomaru will have your head for daring to challenge us!" Jaken screeched brandishing the staff of two heads. Naraku laughed and took a step toward them. Rin hid behind Jaken as he desperately tried to fend off the vile being. "we're gonners" Jaken thought to himself. Then a much hated voice cascaded down from above them.

"Hey Naraku why don't you pick on someone your own size for once." Jaken looked up to confirm his suspicion of who the snide voice belonged to. Inuyasha… Jaken would forever deny it but relief flooded through him when he saw the dimwitted half demon standing above them on the rock ledge of the cliff. Naraku however seemed completely surprised and definitely annoyed at this new development. But whatever emotion that could have washed over his face was washed away with a strong female voice ripping through the stunned silence followed by a crashing noise as a giant boomerang ripped through the trees to crash into Naraku's beastly side, mostly cutting him in half.

"Hiraikotsu!" a slender figure sprang from the bush reaching out to catch the giant boomerang as at spiralled back to her. With a shout Inuyasha leapt from the cliff ledge he was standing on drawing his sword as he began a mighty slash down towards Naraku.

"Kagome now!" Inuyasha shouted and following from the cliffs edge a glowing sacred arrow shot past Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung his great sword in the wake of the arrow while shouting "WINDSCAR!" sending a devastating strike at Naraku. Pieces of the demon rained all over but the main body was still mostly intact. The battle continued.

Sesshomaru heard and smelt what was going on ahead before he could see anything. Inuyasha and his band of misfits had already engaged Naraku and had placed themselves in between Rin and Naraku. Atleast they would provide a small amount of protection from Naraku until he got there. Naraku would die by his hand though he would make sure of it.

Miranda pressed Sen onwards trying to keep up with Sesshomaru. He was almost at his limit and she knew it. If they survived this she was going to give him a good rub down and let him rest for a couple days if there was a lake or hot spring around she would take him swimming to loosen his muscles up and stretch him out. He also loved to swim.

Miranda didn't have much time to dwell on anymore than that whenshe burst into a small clearing that was nestled at the base of a low cliff. They almost crashed right into Sesshomaru in demon form. Massive and white Miranda was awed by the size of him. Almost ten times the size of Sen. As she stared she slowly began to take in what was happening. Sesshomaru and 4 other unknown people were locked in battle with the creature Naraku while Rin and Jaken were nestled at the bottom of the cliff. Sesshomaru looked over at her with his red eyes and his voice blasted into her mind.

"Get Rin and get out of here"

"But what about you? Youre still wounded!" she thought back to him.

"I'll be fine human. I will find you when this is over." with that Sesshomaru returned his attention to Naraku and began his assault anew. Miranda lingered a moment watching him in his magnificence then wheeled Sen around to skirt around the fight. She reached down to Rin as Sen galloped by. The little girl threw her hand out and Miranda caught it swinging her up in front while Kohaku reached for the toad like thing that was Jaken. She looked back briefly to watch Sesshomaru and the 4 other unknowns locked in the battle to the death. And she realized she wasn't the only one looking back as she heard Kohaku whisper a single word. "Sister". Then the gruesome scene disappeared among the trees.

**Thanks again everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! No worries lots more to come! **


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru watched out of the corner of his eye as Miranda escaped the clearing with Rin and Jaken. Now he would focus on destroying Naraku. And if his idiot half brother happened to get in the way, well that was a bonus to his day. Sesshomaru launched himself into the battle with renewed vigor.

Miranda pushed Sen on for what seemed like hours. Even though he was in good shape she knew carrying four people for such a distance was beginning to take its toll on him. "just a bit farther" she murmured to him. She held Rin tight as they galloped on.

Miranda eased Sen into a slow canter to try to save some of his energy in case they needed it. With the decreased pace Miranda was able to hear a quiet sobbing from her arms. She looked down to see Rin trying to hide the fact she was crying. Miranda felt sorry for the girl. She looked around and saw a small hidden valley surrounded by trees. It was well hidden and protected. Reining Sen in she moved him towards the hiding place. She dismounted leaving Rin in the saddle. And led them into the secluded little fortress.

Reaching up for Rin she pulled the little girl close into a gentle hug. Rin returned it and started to cry openly. Miranda walked over to a fallen log with the girl in her lap she rocked her as Rin spent the last of her tears. When the sobs subsided and she quit shaking Miranda asked Rin quietly what was wrong.

"I have a bad feeling that Lord Sesshomaru wont come back!" the little girl said in a distraught voice. Miranda gave her a quick hug and smiled at her.

"I don't think there is anything in this world that would keep your Lord from being at your side." Rin looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"You really think so?" Miranda gave her a genuine smile.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Sesshomaru would never leave you alone in the world." Rin smiled at her and wrapped her arms around Miranda then jumped up to run and skip around their little fortress. Still smiling Miranda stood up and went over to Sen. She would leave him saddled in case they needed to leave in a hurry, but she loosened the girth to give him a little more breathing room and lead him to a small spring that bubbled at the end of the little valley, to drink.

She found Kohaku sitting here with a distant and sad look on his face. She sat down beside him as Sen drank. "That girl in the black armour was your sister wasn't she?" Kohaku looked up at her surprised. Then he nodded sadly. "So how come you're not traveling with her?" Kohaku looked away and whispered.

"I don't deserve to be by her side." Miranda looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you asked her what she wants?" Kohaku looked at his feet.

"How could she want me after what I did… what he made me do!" With that Kohaku jumped up and ran into the trees. But he didn't go far, Kohaku scaled a tree and perched himself in the upper branches looking out over the forest. Miranda wondered sadly what had happened for him to think his sister didn't want him. Sighing she took Sen back to their makeshift camp. She sat down and stretched out. Fatigue washed over her. She listened to the sounds of the forest. Rin came over and sat beside her. She laid her head on Miranda's lap and almost immediately fell asleep. Miranda sat quietly and ran her fingers through the little girls hair smoothing out the tangles, and slowly Miranda dozed off.

Miranda came awake to Rin's desperate cry of "Lord Sesshomaru!" and Jaken's annoying screech. Her eyes flew open and shot to the direction the cry had come from. A small group of people was entering the valley. At the front of them was the white haired man Miranda had seen at the battle, and draped over his shoulder was Sesshomaru. Alarmed Miranda jumped up and ran over to the weary group. The white haired man began to lower Sesshomaru onto a patch of grass. Miranda caught him and lowered Sesshomaru down gently. There was blood everywhere. The previous wound in his chest had been reopened and the wounds from this mornings battle were still flowing. New cuts and gashes were everywhere, but there was one that made her heart leap into her throat. Sesshomaru's abdomen had a gaping hole that was nearly 5 inches across and ran straight through but he was still alive. His breath was ragged and weak but still there. But he needed help and fast. Remembering to breath Miranda looked up at the white haired man, who seemed to somewhat resemble Sesshomaru, and asked in a choked voice.

"What happened?" The man looked at her with angry and somewhat sad eyes.

"The bastard saved my life… Naraku had made a move on Kagome knowing I'd go to protect her. He made a move for my back when Sesshomaru knocked both of us out of the way. The tentacle caught him there and then Naraku threw Sesshomaru against the cliff, he never moved after that." The white haired man looked down at Sesshomaru, he looked like he wanted to punch him.

"Who are you to Sesshomaru?" Miranda asked quietly.

"He's my half brother…" He said quietly never taking his eyes off Sesshomaru's face.

"What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Well Inuyasha Go wash your hands because im going to need your help." Inuyasha looked at her surprised. She gave him a pointed look and he ran off to the spring to wash the blood and grime from his hands. Miranda looked at the others. The girl in the armour was standing beside a monk and a girl in… a Japanese school uniform?… stood beside them holding a very small boy… with a tail?…reminding herself to ask later Miranda began to give orders.

She looked at the warrior girl and said "Your brother needs you he's at the far end of camp in a tree." Looking startled the woman looked at the end of camp and with only a moments hesitation she ran in Kohaku's direction. Miranda looked back at the other two and asked. "Can you help me move him?" They nodded. The monk grabbed Sesshomaru under his arms while Miranda and the school girl took his legs. They moved him to Miranda's bed roll that she had instructed Rin to prepare for her. Miranda then turned to Rin who had tears rolling down her face as she watched her Lord fight for his life.

"Rin I have a very important job for you." Miranda reached over and plucked a random flower from the ground. "I need you to pick as many of these flowers as you can find. But stay where I can see you, you can take Sen with you if you want but make sure you stay close, and gather as many of these flowers as you can carry." Rin looked up hope filled.

"Will these make my lord feel better?"

"You bet they will. Now go gather as quick as you can." Determined Rin ran off to begin her collection. Jaken was still running around screeching.

She grabbed all her medical supplies and her collapsible pail from Sen's saddle and moved over to Sesshomaru's side. She handed the monk the pail and instructed him to get water from the spring. Inuyasha was back awaiting her direction. The young girl, Kagome she assumed, had pulled out a large first aid kit to add to Miranda's. They would definitely need it. With that Miranda set to work. She washed all the blood and grime form the wounds, new and old, then inspected the gruesome hole in Sesshomaru's abdomen. Thankfully there were no damaged organs or major arteries, a small favor she thought, she pulled out the stitching needles and thread from the first aid packs and began to stitch closed all of his wounds. She had the monk and Inuyasha move him gingerly so she could get to his back.

Rin came up when she was nearly finished with a pile of flowers nearly a foot high. She let the little girl sit quietly beside Miranda and even gave her the scissors to cut the threads when she was finished with a cut. When she was finished Miranda sat back on her heals and gave a long sigh. Everyone looked at her. She looked back wearily and said in a tired and gravely voice.

"I've done all I can he's lost so much blood a normal person would have died by now. We just have to wait on him now. I'll stay with him to monitor his vitals." She went to Sen and removed his saddle and bridle. They would be here for awhile. The others made camp and prepared meals to help regain every ones strength. Miranda Gingerly lifted Sesshomaru so she could lean him back against her chest as she leaned against a tree. This way she could feel the beat of his heart and know if anything changed. Rin sat beside her and leaned against Miranda watching Sesshomaru closely as if she were afraid he would evaporate. She reached over and put her arm around the girl giving her a quick comforting squeeze. The others watched the odd little trio with warmth and partial amusement. The monk and woman, who was Sango and Miroku she had found out, sat beside each other with Kohaku beside Sango. Inuyasha sat against a tree with Kagome leaning against him and the little fox demon Shippo was curled up in her lap. She looked down at Sesshomaru and lay her other arm protectively over his chest. She looked up at the stars that shone brightly above them. She fell asleep watching the constellations wander across the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru slowly crawled out of the darkness of his unconciousness. Sounds and smells slowly began to enter his senses as he sorted out his surroundings. He seemed to be in a small valley bordered by trees. He could hear and smell the people around him. Inuyasha, the monk and slayer, Inuyasha's human and the small fox demon as well as Kohaku, Jaken and Rin, who was sitting right beside him humming to herself, but the one scent that hit him most was the one he was leaning against. Soft and warm Sesshomaru basked in the comfort of it. He could feel her heartbeat against him and her slow rhythmic breathing. He also felt her arm draped somewhat protectively over his chest with her hand resting over his heart. Nobody had ever held him like this. Moving slowly he brought his hand up to rest on top of hers. She jumped a little obviously surprised but relaxed right away intertwining her fingers with his. He relaxed his tired aching body again and fell back into a deep healing sleep.

Miranda studied the hand in hers. It was strong and slender and calloused from fighting. She knew he was back to sleep by the way his breathing changed again. Relieved that he was going to be ok. Miranda reluctantly let go of his hand and slid out from underneath him laying him back gently and covering him up again with the blanket they had draped over him. She had some training to do with Sango.

Sesshomaru felt Miranda's absence immediately. He knew she wasn't in their little safe haven either but in a small clearing not to far away and she was with the demon slayer woman. Opening his eyes he slowly sat up breathing deep and testing his body. He was mostly healed except for his stomach and chest but they were almost there. Moving to stand a voice made him pause to his utter annoyance.

"Why'd you do it?" Sesshomaru looked up and amber met amber. Electricity snapped between gazes as the tension instantly rose in the clearing.

Sesshomaru snorted in annoyance in disgust. "I have no idea what you are referring to. You were simply in my way." Sesshomaru finished standing and moved off in the direction He knew Miranda was in.

"Keh. Whatever …. But thank you…" Inuyasha whispered loud enough for only he and Sesshomaru to hear. Sesshomaru paused briefly then walked on.

Miranda was sparring with Sango when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She paused as she went to block a hit from Sango and missed. Sango's hit sent her backwards and surprisingly into strong arms. Confused Miranda looked up. Amber eyes stared down at her with a glint of concern in them that disappeared quickly under a mask of cold composure. Sango came running over looking very contrite.

"Are you alright Miranda? I'm so sorry!"

Miranda laughed and stood up shaking Sango off. "I'm fine Sango." She turned to look into Sesshomaru's liquid amber eyes. "You're awake!" He nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine." he said aloofly. Miranda stepped towards him and reached for the bandage on his chest. Slowly lifting it to look at his wound which was nearly healed over. She covered it again. Leaving one hand resting on his chest Miranda checked the wound on his stomach and found it nearly healed as well. She gently smoothed over the bandages and looked up to see Sesshomaru staring down at her intently. Blushing she stepped back giving him a small smile.

"I'm glad you're up and about… Rin's been worried. She barely left your side this last week." Sesshomaru seemed startled for a second at how long he'd been out, but as if on cue they heard a cheerful shout.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Followed by a blur of orange as Rin leaped into Sesshomaru's arms. "Oh my Lord Sesshomaru you're awake! You must have been awful tired to have slept so long!" The chatter continued as Sesshomaru gently set her down and moved to the edge of the small clearing Rin bouncing at his heels.

Chuckling Miranda turned back to Sango "Shall we continue?" Sango smiled at her and threw a punch in her direction. Miranda blocked easily and the match was on.

Sesshomaru growled silently at himself. Damn his fathers blood. Why did the girl affect him so? Her hand on his chest had nearly sent him to destruction. He sat at the edge of the training clearing and watched Miranda and Sango spar with each other. Surprisingly Miranda was fairly skilled and kept up with the slayer remarkably well. Her golden brown hair was tied back in a ponytail with loose strands fallen around her face. Her green eyes were set in a determined gaze as she watched every move Sango made. "she's beautiful" Sesshomaru thought to himself. A small voice made him look down.

"Do you like Miranda Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru replied without taking his eyes off Miranda who seemed to be listening as she moved. "Don't speak nonsense Rin" Miranda's shoulders seemed to slump a little for a moment before she was back into the sparring match as if she hadn't heard anything. "But how come my Lord?" Saying more to himself Sesshomaru replied. "Because she is human Rin. We could never be together."

He looked down at Rin then who seemed sad and a little distraught. "But I'm human my lord… and I'm with you. Shouldn't it just matter if you like each other or not? You like me right?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin and nodded. The little girl broke into a smile and bounced around him. He watched for a moment until he heard the clanging of swords. He looked up to see Miranda and Sango had changed their match to sword play.

Sesshomaru watched for a bit with rins words echoing through his mind. "Shouldn't it just matter if you like each other or not?" Did it matter? Did it matter to him whether she was human? She didn't seem to mind him being a demon. Making his decision Sesshomaru stood and drew Tenseiga. Walking up to the sparring women Sesshomaru asked. "May I have a go?" Startled Miranda and Sango looked up at him. Miranda went to step away so he could engage Sango but he shook his head at her. "I want to spar with you." Sango raised an eyebrow and gave a small bow before saying. "I wanted to go see how Kohaku is doing anyway." Rin ran up to them.

"Oh Miss Sango can I go with you!" Sango smiled and nodded as she held out her hand for rin to take. Miranda and Sesshomaru watched each other for a moment gauging each others presence and stance. Then stepping out to the side Miranda engaged Sesshomaru. They blocked countered and struck out at each other until Miranda was nearly exhausted. Seeing this Sesshomaru side stepped her next attack lightly grabbed her wrist and swung around behind her drawing her back to his chest. He had slightly startled her but she didn't fight back but relaxed in defeat.

"Why do you try so hard?" He asked her quietly. She stood in the shelter of his arms quietly seeming to gather her response. She took a deep breath. "I need to be able to protect the ones I care about. I cant keep running." Miranda started to shake in his arms. Sesshomaru turned her slowly to face him. Her green eyes sparkled with angry determined tears. He had never seen anything so strong and yet fragile at the same time, and he wanted her to be his.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! **


	11. Chapter 11

Miranda stepped back from Sesshomaru. The protective look he had on his face puzzled her, after all he was just another man ready to abuse her mind body and soul, wasn't he? Not willing to take the chance Miranda steeled herself and locked away all of her weakness and emotion. She looked up at Sesshomaru again. Her resolve was nearly shaken as she looked into his intense amber eyes. Clamping down on herself she threw all of her energy into her focus and determination and faced Sesshomaru. 

"Teach me." She almost demanded "teach me how to fight so I can help defeat this Naraku." Sesshomaru seemed slightly taken aback by her sudden change of attitude but it passed quickly. His faced resumed its normal arrogance and he glared at her slightly. Looking down at her he said.

"The only one to defeat Naraku will be me. Anyone else will get in my way." Miranda gave a bitter laugh and replied.

"Then I shall be on my way if I am not needed. Take care of Rin." With that she turned away from him and walked out of the clearing. She returned to camp and began to gather her things. She tried to take her time so as not to give the impression something was wrong. When she had Sen all packed and ready to go she began her goodbyes.

"Why are you leaving?" Sango asked a little dismayed and slightly concerned.

Miranda smiled at her "It's just time for me to move on. I have to find my way home." She hugged the girls and shook Inuyasha and miroku's hands. She moved away from the small group to find Rin beside Sen. She smiled down at the little girl that looked up at her with tear filled eyes. Giving her a hug Miranda said encouragingly. "Don't worry I'm sure we will see each other again. Take care of Jaken and Sesshomaru for me ok?" Rin nodded and gave her a brave smile. Miranda gave her a quick hug then stepped past her and mounted Sen. She smiled and waved at everyone then turned Sen and rode out of the clearing. 

Sesshomaru watched from the shadows of the trees as Miranda left. Mixed emotions played through him. Anger, indifference and a little bit of sadness wrestled each other for dominance. In the end indifference won. He was about to turn away and go start some training of his own when a voice stopped him. 

"You know he will use her against you if he catches her." Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha with his cold arrogant stare. "What leverage could he have against me with a mere human. You forget who you are talking to Half blood." With that Sesshomaru brushed past Inuyasha and disappeared amongst the trees. He would get to Naraku before the filth could get to Miranda of this he would make sure. He was so focused on this that he didn't notice the intruder hovering above them.

Naraku chuckled as his Saimyosho as it buzzed its news into Naraku's ear. "so he let her go did he." an evil smile spread across his lips "We will see just what kind of leverage she is to him." He chuckled again as he called forth a band of his lesser demon minions. "Find her and bring her to me!" and with roars and screeches they poured from his hiding place to search for the girl that would be Sesshomaru's undoing. 

"Rin you must stay with Jaken, that is my final word."

"But Lord Sesshomaru! Miranda said I had to take care of you and Jaken. I cant do that if im not with you my lord!" 

"Don't be foolish I will return." with that Sesshomaru turned and disappeared into the trees leaving Jaken and Rin holding Ah-Un's bridle. Inuyasha and his band offered to let them travel with their group until Sesshomaru returned so they would be protected. 

Sesshomaru strode through the forest with purpose. He was following the faint 2 day old scent of Miranda. First he would make sure she was alright, then Naraku would die. 

Miranda was lost in her own thoughts as she packed up her camp. It had been 2 days since she left the others. She missed the companionship. And as much as she hated to admit it to herself she missed a certain pair of arrogant amber eyes. Sighing she stuffed the last of her items into her saddle bags and finished tightening up Sen's saddle. She ran her hands over the silky hair on his neck. Should she go back to them? Would she look like a fool? So lost in her thoughts Miranda almost ignored the hair that all of a sudden stood up on the back of her neck. Sen's ears perked up to full alert as he snorted at a scent in the air. Taking her cue Miranda swung up onto her horses back a squeezed Sen into action. She let him pick the direction to run as she knew he'd head the direction that the scary thing wasn't. she hoped to god they could out run whatever it was. 

Her smell was getting stronger. For a 2 day head start she hadn't gone that far. It almost seemed like a reluctant pace with many stops and breaks. So she hadn't wanted to leave. Why had she pushed him away when she didn't want to go? Had a man hurt her before? He didn't dwell much longer as he noticed a slight shift in the wind that carried a familiar scent on it. It was Miranda and Sen headed this way and by the smell of fear and sweat on the air it was in a hurry, and mixed in was the smell of around 10 lesser demons giving chase. Leaping up Sesshomaru began to soar above the trees in the direction the scent was coming from. Thankfully they were headed in his direction too. So he might make it in time.

Sweaty flecks of foam flew from Sen's mouth and flanks. The demons behind them were not gonna give up until they were dead Miranda thought to herself. She had a decision to make. Sen was tiring fast his breathing was hard wheezy. Well if something happened she wanted one of them to live, and he was the only one who was going to get away. Steeling herself Miranda reined Sen in and quickly dismounted Sen pranced a little as she grabbed her rifle and the box of bullets form her saddle bags. With tears starting to run down her face Miranda gave Sen a slap to chase him off. He jumped at the rough handling but didn't run at first. She slapped him again and began to chase him from the clearing. The sudden burst of the demons into the small clearing they had stopped in helped Miranda get Sen moving he squealed in fright and took off in the direction they had been headed. 

With practiced hands Miranda loaded the rifle as she spun around took aim and fired at the first demon she saw. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The others scrambled towards her over top of their fallen comrade. She fired again two more shots till she had to reload…better make them count.

Shots from Miranda's rifle rang through the air as Sesshomaru raced towards her. From his vantage point he knew she was in a clearing just ahead and had sent Sen from her side. The horse had actually smelled him getting nearer and was headed toward him to lead Sesshomaru to his master. He had to hurry. The shots suddenly stopped… did that mean? then another rang out but after that was silence. Was he too late? If anything hurt her nothing would be able to control his fury… nothing.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOLKS I HOPE YOU LIKE HOW THIS STORY IS TURNING OUT! PROBABLY ONLY A COUPLE CHAPTERS LEFT! ENJOY!**


	12. Chapter 12

Miranda fell to the ground the rifle in her hands bent and covered in demon blood. She ran out of shots a while ago and began fighting the demons with the blunt end of the gun. She had done ok she thought to herself, but her body couldn't fight anymore. Exhaustion washed over, her she hadn't been wounded, a fact she was pretty proud of, except a minor scratch or two and she had managed to fight well enough and fiercely enough to make the demons cautious before attacking her. But she could do no more not even lift her rifle. "God let me faint before they come for me. I don't want to be awake for this." She thought to herself as she fell back and her vision darkened. The last thing she saw as she closed her eyes was the demons begin to move in on her, then a flash of silver and white and the glint of steel, then… liquid amber? Darkness…

Sesshomaru landed in between Miranda and the approaching demons. They were pretty bloodied up and 3 were dead with a fourth bleeding profusely from its chest. They halted from surprise at a Demon Lord landing before them. He didn't give them time for the surprise to wear off. Using Tokijen he dispatched the remaining demons and turned to look down at the fallen girl. Her eyes widened a slight bit before falling closed. He knelt beside her and checked her for injuries. Only a few minor scratches and a bruise or two but she was fine, exhausted but fine. Taking her up into his arms he took to the air and sailed back the direction he had come. He would need to find her horse but if he was right the animal had been following him back to his master.

Miranda came slowly awake. Her head was pounding and she needed a drink. Still being groggy she realized two things. Someone was holding her and she felt like she was flying… The demon that had taken her was holding her very gently almost protectively. Odd… weren't they trying to kill her? Steeling herself she slowly opened her eyes to see what had ahold of her. She was nestled against a red and white warrior's kimono… Realization slapped her in the face. Sesshomaru had come for her! Filled with joy and every happy emotion under the sun Miranda sat up in Sesshomaru's arms wrapped hers around his neck and planted her lips against his. Fear gripped her for a second as she wasn't sure he would return the kiss. The fear was wiped away as he held her tight against him and deepened the kiss. She felt them land lightly on the ground. Not breaking the kiss he gently set her on her feet and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled back to look down at her and she met his gaze head on. A single tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Thank you…" Miranda whispered. "Don't leave me again…" He replied, pulling her into his arms to hold her and feel her heart beat against his chest. Miranda was safe. She knew that now and would fight against all odds to keep this feeling.

A surprising sound interrupted their moment. The clump of tired hooves and a grumbling whinny made Miranda turn in Sesshomaru's arms to watch an exhausted Sen, stumble towards them. Miranda choked back a happy sob and ran over to her beloved horse and threw her hands around his neck.

Sesshomaru faltered for a step as Miranda's lips touched his. Raw passion flowed through him as he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Now he was truly his father's son, and he didn't care. She was fascinating to him and she filled a void he didn't know he had. He never wanted to let her go. He lit on the ground and held her face in his hands letting all the feelings coursing through his body to shine from his eyes. "Don't leave me again.." He had told her. And he had meant it.

He smiled inwardly as he watched her reunion with her beloved steed. The horse looked like he needed a couple days rest, Miranda too. "We'll camp here for the night." Miranda smiled in gratitude and began to un-tack Sen. "I will hunt for something to eat. I will not be far." He turned and left the small clearing to find wild game they could cook and eat. It would do Miranda good to have a full meal and a good sleep. He would make sure she had both. At the thought he shook his head at the weakness he had for the human woman. He had tried very hard to be everything his father wasn't, now look at him. Was he in love with a human girl? Sesshomaru gave an out of character snort at the idea. Did he know what love was? All he knew is he would protect her and keep her happy at any cost. If that was love then so be it!

Miranda finished un-tacking Sen and rubbing him down. She gathered some wood and made a small cooking fire for when Sesshomaru returned. It wasn't long before he returned with a small deer already gutted. Miranda set about skinning it while Sesshomaru made a spit for over the fire. They settled down beside each other in an easy silence listening to the crackling of the fire. Still exhausted Miranda dozed off against Sesshomaru's shoulder. He put a protective arm around her and let her sleep until the deer was done.

While they ate they discussed what they would do in the morning. They would meet up with Inuyasha and his group and travel with them till they found Naraku. Although Sesshomaru's pride stung greatly he had to admit to himself that he could not protect Rin and Miranda as well if he was alone. And he couldn't let anything happen to either of them. After the plan was set and they had eaten their fill Miranda stretched out against Sesshomaru's chest and fell fast asleep. He remained on guard all night. He was Sesshomaru and he didn't need to sleep every night.

Rested and refreshed Miranda packed her horse and mounted. She offered Sesshomaru to ride with her but he declined. They moved off at a low easy lope that sesshomaru kept up to effortlessly and Sen had no problems keeping. They camped for 2 more nights before catching up to Inuyasha late the third afternoon.

"So you made it in time huh Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snickered. The gloating didn't last long before a feminine voice shouted "SIT BOY!" with a cry Inuyasha face planted into the ground. Kagome gave him an angry glare then looked at Miranda and smiled "I'm so glad you're back! We've really missed you. Especially Little Rin." All of a sudden Miranda was hit by a small hurtling red Kimono that wrapped its arms around her waist. "Oh Miranda! I'm so glad to see you! I knew you would bring her back my Lord! I just knew it!" Miranda laughed and picked the girl up and squeezed her into a fierce hug that Rin returned. While they all said their hello's Miranda watched as Sesshomaru walked a ways away from the group and seemed to be in deep conversation. Battle plans? She wondered. Must be important cuz they never get along that well. She would ask Sesshomaru later. For now she would just be happy she was back….

**SORRY FOR THE CRAZY LONG WAIT EVERYONE. ITS NOT MY BEST CHAPTER BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE! DON'T WORRY THINGS ARE GONNA GET BETTER! ;) CHEERS!**


End file.
